falling OUT of place
by gravitygirlxo
Summary: what happens when evrything you thought would heppen, gets ruined by one mistake... a move, a murder, a dream... b/c s/d n/j/v
1. Chapter 1

The characters are still 17-18 and in high school and in New York ( Obiesly) ). Yes. Im going to be like Stephanie Savage and Josh Shawrts but with out the legal permision of the one and only , Cecily Von Ziegazer. All in all, this story/ xoxo is all created by me but, with all the characters cretead by the said one and only, Cecily Von Ziegazer. Basically , the story is going to be more abot Chuck and Blair's relationship but with a good deal of Serena and Dan and possibly some Nate/Jenny/Vanessa. Eric, I will try to put in the story but no parents... I think. Eric will be gay, I think he's cool like that, I don't have problems with heterosexuals at all and althought im not one, I believe that if they want to love they should be allowed to becouse love is fearless( as taylor swift says) and possibly the best thing a person can get in life. Also, mostly everything happening here is from things in season 1 but, Bart is dead, and Dan and Serena dont have a brother ( their parents never dated) So I hope you all enjoy this wierd ,out of my head story I've come up with and hope it enspires you to write your own.

xoxo

gravitygirl

It all started with a blog, goosip girl that is...

" Serena!! did you hear what's on gossip girl"

Blair Waldorf asked her best friend Serena Van Der Woodsen

"Hear what?"

Serena asked back

"Gossip girl spotted that Nate was seen with some girl from public school at Butter ... last night"

Blair replied

It was a cloudy March Friday afternoon in Manhattan,the girls had dissapeared into Blair's bedroom to have some girl time after school (you know , read magazines and gossip around...) . Blair was obviosly the one on her desk checking out gossip girl on her computer while Serena read the new editionn of "_Teen Vouge_" on Blair's bed.

"What? Wich girl?"Serena asked with out looking back from her magazine

"You come see for yourself!" Blair answered loudly

Serena hopped of the bed and knelt right next to Blair's chair to look at the picture

(tressa and nate = a picture of chace and drew berrymore)

" She looks familiar?" Serena said recognizing the girl in the picture from the public library or some where

"Well, we 'll have to question Nate later" Blair suggested avoiding the picture of both the girls ex-lover Nate Archibald

Wich was an odd thing to say , for Blair is ALWAYS on for a good mystery.

Blair suddenly got up from her chair and started randomly pacing back and forth.

" Serena, I have something to tell you..." Blair said anxiously

Serena,now more alert at her friends behavoir then before panicked a little when she said this.

" Whats wrong B?" She said as she got up

"Chuck and I are going to dinner and I have nothing to wear!"

Serena sighed in relief. She knew about the troble Blair can manege to get into

" Not only that but he has to tell me something and on top of all that ,to put even more stress over it, he does'nt want me to wear something new!! God, I love him but you gotta hate him some times!!!"

Blair said rapidly in a stressed out voice she manage to put when ever they talked about Chuck

"B! i cant believe you decided to tell me now! You must be sooo exited!" Serena exclaimed as she ran over to congradulate Blair with a hug

btw, both Serena and Blair are freaking out about this becouse Chuck is'nt the " date/going out" type of guy. If you watch the show you would know.

~ back to were we where~

"I know! I am but, im so nervus! What if what he needs to tell me is something bad?" Blair said

Serena sat back down on the bed as Blair kept pacing.

Out of nowere, the door to Blair's room started to opend.

"Well B, dont think that way..." Serena sugested staring at the opening door.

Blair turned to loook around to see what Serena was staring at

Dan Humphrey was standing right at the door, staring back at Serena.

"Humphrey, who let you in?" Blair asked looking at Dan up and down.

"Umm... Dorota I think her name is" Dan responded .

Blair turned away in disgust. She walked towards her closet and started pulling dresses out .

"Dan, what are you doing here?! " Serena asked as she got up from the bed to greet her boyfriend

" You think I can talk to you for a second out here? If Blair doesn't mind?" Dan asked in a low tone leaning his head on the door to see if Blair was listening.

"Take her away...but not for to long" Blair replied with out looking back from her closet.

Serena and Dan stepped out into the hallway closing the door behind them.

"What's up babe? Something wrong,you seem so down?"

Serena asked Dan now out in the hallway.

" Serena, first of all, I wanted to tell you that Im sorry, Im completley, terribly sorry for this. I didnt mean to give her the picture, she just took it" Dan said rather quikly.

Serena stared at him puzzeld . _What picture _? she thought. _What is he talking about?_

" Wait Dan, what ? I dont get it..."

" You'll understand later, just let me finish"Dan said \

He gently griped both of Serena's hands in to his . Serena took a deep breath after this gesture noticing the news was'nt going to be good

"Serena, my mom...passed away, last night. " Dan said looking straight at her.

Serena just stared blankly in to both of Dan's eyes in shock.

"I ... I did'nt want to tell you at school becouse I knew it would get you off track and over the phone its just not as personal so, I guessed over your best friends *house was good" Dan explained

(*apartment/pent house what ever you want to call it!)

"Oh .Dan, im so...sorry" Serena said plainly

She hugged Dan tightly hoping he wouldn't cry.

"I actually can't believe it much the first person I told and, Jenny... she doesn't know yet... I was hoping you could help me and my dad out with her"

Serena let go of him to notice an ackward smile on Dan's face

"Of course I will. God... what an unexpected ...thing" Serena thought aloud

"Look, I gotta go help my dad do some talking over the phone. I'll pick you up at seven when ever Jenny gets home. I'll call you alright?" Dan asked

" Sure, but did she... die?" Serena asked biting her lip as she noticed what a personal question she had asked

"I swear, I'll explain it all later. There's more news to it Serena." Dan replied

They hugged one more time and Dan kissed Serena's fore head

"See you at seven" He announced as he made his way down the hallway

" Alright, love you!" Serena exclaimed

" Love you too! " Dan yelled from the stairs

Serena walked back into Blair's room closing the door behind her.

"What was that all about?" Blair asked , looking at herself in the mirror as she now was wearing a dress she picked out of her closet.

Serena, with a depressing look on her face, climbed on to the bed and continued to flip trough the magazine

"Dan's mom,she,she...died..." Serena answered

"Wow...no wonder he was so...depressed" Blair replied

"Yea, but, he's being so strange about it .You think he's hiding something?" Serena wondered

"Odd...but look Serena this is a crisis we got here! Yes, he sounds strange ,non-traditional Dan but so what , you are helping me pick something out!!!" Blair proclaimed now staring hard at Serena

As usual, Serena understood ._It is Blair _she thought _and Chuck doesn't usually do this .I should give her a hand_

"Fine,but just becouse I feel like changing my thoughts into something else" Serena yelled back at Blair

Blair gave a satisfied smile and led Serena to her closet were they started to pick out clothes.

*~End of part one~

" So, you lived here in the city?"

Nate Archibald asked his new friend ,Tressa Romano whom he met Monday this week on his usual morning jog at Central park.

They had been hanging out since that morning and now they were at the New York public library (were Tressa works) fixing books on such a cloudy day.

" Yea. I just came back two weeks ago. My mom wanted me to have some time with my father, they got divorced when I was 13 " Tressa explained as she stacked up the new fiction books for kids on a tall book case she needed a ladder for while Nate watched close by.

_Gosh,im really into her _Nate thought looking at her coppery red hair. He was practically over Vanessa Abrams(ex gf) and was desperate for a gal since all his friends had one.

" Hmm... _'Alice in Wonderland'_ the new edition" Tressa read the cover of one of the new books.

(Tressa --Ilsa fisher)

"I use to love this one. You know the author of the book is said to have had sexual relations with Alice Liddle!? Liddle was the inspiration for the book. He use to take pictures of her and her family" Tressa acknowledge

Nate looked at her awkwardly

"Isn't this book from like, the 1800's? Well that must have been a scandal"Nate remarked

Tressa laughed at the way he said it

_She's smart and pretty_... Nate thought...

Since it was a Friday, and Nate had nothing better to do (Chuck having dinner with Blair , Vanessa out of town etc...) he pondered the idea of asking Tressa out for a fun date around the city. It was already 5:30 and Tressa hadn't mentioned any plans so, he Finalay gave it a go.

"Hey,its been fun hanging out with you this week and I was just wondering if you don't have anything to do tommorow, we could maybe hang out?" Nate asked randomly

Tressa looked at him from high up on the ladder and frowned.

"Im sorry Nate. I would love to but, I gotta help out at the temple tomorrow. I'm Jewish by the way and all my friends/ family over at the temple haven't seen me in a long time" Tressa responded

" that's cool with me. Some other time maybe?" Nate asked making it obvious that he was desperate and disappointed

" I'll have to check."

"But, I believe I am free on Sunday..." Tressa replied

"Oh great, that day I have to go to church!"

Nate said sarcastically

"Don't make fun!"

They both giggled for a while.

"So, Sunday?"She asked again seriously this time

" Well, I really do have to go to church and my family likes to take a little tour of the city as if they were just moving in. I'll call you k? "

"sure"

At that moment,Nate's phone began/ to ring

"Turn it off! Were in a library" Tressa scolded at him softly

"I have to go anyways. See you Sunday , I'll try my best to!"

"Kay, now go!" Tressa shooed him out

When Nate finally answered his phone, it was Chuck , knowing what Chuck's plans for the night immediately called back

~ On the phone~

"Hey,whats up Charles ?(lol!) got everything ready for tonight?"

" No Nathaniel, I don't know how I'm going to do this"

"Just take it slow and don't tell her until the end. She wont appreciate it but, its better for her"

"Right... You know when the airport closes?"

"No,it doesn't close Chuck..."

"Right,well, I'll call you when I'm about to leave "

"Alright dude"

Nate closed up his phone and started making his way down the street.

*At the dinner

Blair had finnaly settled down in to a navy blue, halter tied, flowing dress by her mother's designs. She had only worn it once in the summer she spent with her dad, she kinda forgot it was still among her possessions.

Already at dessert time, Blair wondered what it was that Chuck wanted to say. She got right down to business once dessert was order. During the whole dinner, all they did was smalltalk about school ,Serena, gossip and grades nothing to serious, nothing too harsh but no matter how much Blair insisted (what it was he wanted to say), he managed to change the subject .

"So what did you want to tell me?" Blair asked once more getting straight to the point

Chuck looked at her solemnly

Blair wondered if this was a bad thing or a good thing but with Chuck... she'll never know.

Find out what happens in chapter two," Apologize"!!!!


	2. ApoLOgIZe

Chapter two

Hey ppl! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my story! so here's the awaited second chapter! Hope you enjoy iT!

Once Serena arrived in to the Humphrey's loft,she started feeling the fear that both Rufus and Dan had since they heard the news. It was an odd kind of emotion, Serena had always thought of the loft as the happiest family place she'd ever been too, seeing it like this made her wonder weather it would ever be the same again.

"Jenny gets home in a few minutes" Rufus announced

Serena felt uncomfortable with Dan and Rufus being so ... depressed. She sat down on a stool at the counter while Rufes paced around and Dan looked for something in his room.

Dan came back in to the living room with a book in his hands.

"Here,thought you might like looking through it. Its a photo album of my parents, Jenny and I in the summer of 1998" Dan said handing Serena a white cream colored album .

Serena flipped trough the pages on the book to see pictures of the whole Humphrey family at the beach .

"Jenny looks just like her" Serena noticed

"Yea, she's got the whole blond thing going on" Dan said taking a seat next to Serena

An odd silence formed trough out the ,only taking breath's trough his mouth,Rufes, pacing around the living room and Serena, quietly skimping pages of the album from when Dan was 7 and Jenny was 5 .This continued for over 5 minutes wich made Serena stress

The door suddenly opened

"Hey... Serena!hi! I haven't seen you here in ages! How are you?!" Jenny asked as she got in . She put a hat box she had brought along with her purse and backpack on the counter and went over to hug Serena.

Serena smiled lightly._ Jenny is such an optimistic girl_ _Serena thought. To bad she's about to turn into a total wreck..._

_" _So what brings you into town? I mean other than my brother!"

Jenny asked letting go of her

" Oh,its..."

"Its why we are all here Jenny" Rufus interrupted Serena

Silence came back in the room and Jenny's optimistic face drained out , a worried look stole its place

"What do you mean Dad?" Jenny asked breaking the silence

Both Dan and Serena stared at her like this was a movie as Rufus sat her down on the couch in the living stood up and tried making his way over but, he was too late...

"Jenny, your...mother, she...died..." Rufes said plainly

Jenny stared at him in shock

"This is a joke right?" She said looking around at every one in the room

Serena got up walked halfway right to were Dan was standing. They hugged

" How can you all lie like that? Are you trying to get into acting school or something?" Jenny said loudly,her eyes were watery and with anger.

"Jenny,its..true"Dan said, about to cry also.

"I don't believe you!!!" Jenny yelled running out to her room

"I'll go talk to her"Rufes said

"No, its best you don't interfere...I'll talk to her"Serena suggested letting go of Dan

Serena walked down the hall and in to Jenny's room( well, door)

"Jenny!, Jenny open up!" Serena exclaimed knocking at the door

She could hear in between the tears coming from Jenny. Serena looked at the floor feeling frail and hopeless

" Jenny please, its me... Serena"

No answer...

Serena started to feel streaming hot tears down her face. She knew how hard it would be to be strong for Dan and Jenny but, why must it hurt so much?

Jenny let the door open. Serena could now see Jenny crying hysterically head down on her bed

" What do you want!" Jenny screamed at her lifting her head from the pillows.

Serena walked in and sat on Jenny's bed. She was shocked at Jenny's behaviour but, it wasn't un-expected

" Jenny, its all true. I know its hard but, you gotta listen to the rest" Serena explained raising her voice

" I get it Serena! Its true but do you have to keep saying it! Besides, why are you crying? You didn't even know her well enough to be sad!" Jenny exclaimed louder before putting her head down again

"That's just it ! I didn't know her well. And even if tried to get to know her, she would hate me because of my mother and I know what an important part she was to you and Dan . I know what its like to loose some one like that! I was there for Chuck when his father died and my father died too! I can't even tell you about when my grandfather died! Jenny, I know what its like to feel like you right now, and it takes a while to get trough but, I'll be there... for you and Dan" Serena said loud and firm between more tears

Serena took a deep breath and held her head on her hands while she cried some more. Jenny noticed how much Serena's been trough and felt sorry for acting up on her

" Fine Serena, but...I just don't want to forget her" jenny said

Serena laughed out loud

" Forget her! that's the last thing you'll do !You think I've forgotten about all the people I've know who died? That's the one thing you'll never do"

"How do you know?" Jenny asked covering her face with the pillows again.

" Because, you love did Dan and your father. You don't forget those you love and there is no pass tence word for love, you cant just have "loved" somebody, if you did, they stole your heart then" Serena said in almost a whisper

They both smiled at each other (still crying)=)

Dan walked in to the room to see what was up

"Why are you two screaming?" He asked lost, looking at their smiling faces

" Its nothing Dan, just between me and Jenny" Serena replied smiling back at Jenny

Dan sat next to Serena on the bed and kissed her on the fore head (once more).

" I guess they're both ready for the truth" Rufus said looking in from the door

"The truth?" Jenny and Serena asked in unison

"Dan?" Serena questioned looking at him

"Um... remember how you asked me how she died earlier?" Dan asked

Serena nodded

"She didn't just die...she was killed" Rufus said coming in to the room

Serena's eyes widened

Jenny let go of some more tears

" Alison was killed by a predator we had back in the early 90's. his name was Troy Brian Exilus. He was my old bodyguard who had an obsession with your mother while I was... cheating on her with...Lily. I fired him of course and I setup a restraining order against him and your mom. I had told Dan about him but, I decided to wait to tell you. Anyways, he sweared he would hunt us down the last time we saw him and looks like he found your mom first. Now he's out for us and I'm sorry to say but , you too Serena" Rufus explained

No one was crying in the room anymore. They were all just in shock.

"Me?" Serena asked looking at Dan

" So what are we going to do?" Jenny asked

" I suggest we move to another state since he knows were in New York" Rufus answered

" Wait, how does he know I even exist?" Serena asked

"Why do we have to move? What about my Internship Dad?" Jenny asked

" I dont think Serena's mom would apriciate that Dad" Dan said

" Hold up! One at a time please! He knows you exist because Alison took some pictures of you and Dan and they are all over her house according to the F.B.I. He also made Alison tell him everything about us before she died or, at least that's what they told , we'll worry about Serena's mom later and Jenny, you don't wanna die do you?"Rufus explained

_So that's what he ment about the pictures._Serena thought

"Look, I understand this is sudden and you all got questions but, the F.B.I is on the case. Serena I'm so very sorry about you being involved but I told her not to take those pictures , your mom also knows about this... As of now, you all know nothing of this,you cant tell anyone at all is that clear?"

They all nodded seriously

" Alright,our cover story is that Alison died of natural causes."

"But, will we have a funeral?" Jenny asked curiously

Rufus looked at Jenny with a sorry smile

"Jenny, I don't think we should..."

"Its not like this Troy guy will , what about mom's family?" Jenny asked as she was now sitting up on her bed legs criss-crossed and eye's wide open.

"Your mother's family is lead to believe she died of a natural cause too. I guess I can call and check if they want a funeral" Rufus replied

Jenny's face atomattically lit up with joy once more.

Rufus's phone started ringing

" I gotta take this, its F.B.I. .In the mean time, stay together at all times. Hello..." Rufus said trailing off in to his conversation on the phone and left the room.

" Im hungry" Jenny exclaimed

" Well you got over that quite fast" Dan noticed

" Great, so I'll pre-heat the oven! We are soo making pizza!"

With that, Jenny hopped up and ran towards the kitchen

Serena, still in shock stared no where but straight ahead.

Dan grabbed her hand

"You'll be fine"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~part two~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what did you want to tell me?" Blair asked getting straight to the point.

Chuck looked at her solemnly, savoring the curios look on her face for a long minute.

"I was going to tell you that..." he hesitated to say it

Blair was getting desperate.

" Go on"

" I,I'm...moving. To California"

Blair raised her eyebrows. She looked down and slammed her fork on the plate.

"When?"

" I'm moving to Pacific Palisades for Bass industries"

"But doesn't answer my question. When?"

"...Tomorrow..."

" Tommorow! And this was your ' special way' of telling me a day before !?"

Blair exclaimed loudly.

Noticing people staring at her little "tantrum" , Blair collected herself and took a long sip of her water.

" Blair, I thought you were going to appreciate this better then me just saying so" Chuck said looking straight in to her eyes.

" If I hurt you, Im sorry B, I didn't really mean to..."

Blair knew she couldn't ask for more. Chuck had become a perfect gentlemen ever since they both settled their differences and began "dating". Yet, somehow Blair felt quite strange about it. She still wasn't used to Chuck opening up to her about his feelings much less to him being so honest.

Blair wiped away a small tear from her eyes with her thumb.

" Its time we get going. Don't cry B..." Chuck whispered reaching out to grab Blair's hand.

During the ride to Blair's apartment, they sat at different edges in the back the limo. They both admired the view of the city from out the tinted windows thinking about how they would go on with their lives once they didn't have each other.

_He will so find someone else in Cali.._ Blair thought.

_She'll never forgive me for this_ Chuck kept saying to himself.

Once the car curved into the parking spot, Blair gave a "_ Are you coming?" _look at Chuck who immediately opened his door as if to say yes. It was quiet on the way up on the elevator. They took random long looks at each other every once in a while but, not a word came from neither of them. As the door opened, Blair quickly stepped in to the apt. Making her way up the stairs to her room. Chuck followed her in slowly.

In Blair's room.

Blair took of her heels and dropped them next to her bed. Chuck stood right out side her door.

" I thought you were going , don't you have a plane to catch?" Blair said as she un tied her hair.

" The plane dosn't leave until 10:30 a.m. I have time..." he replied

Blair tip toed in to her bathroom. (the floors were still cold even though it was march)

" Well, you don't want to be late. I suggest you get a good sleep" Blair said as she washed her face .

Chuck paced inside her room. He could see Blair from the open bathroom door. She wasn't paying much attention to him.

When she finally came out , she passed right by Chuck, took of her earrings and placed them on her desk.

" So, what will it take for you to leave...?" She asked without turning to face him

Chuck walked over to her and started to kiss her with hunger. Blair fought back but, she knew she couldn't stop herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~god this is hard to write!~~~~~~~~~~~~

W_hy didn't i prepare my self for this possibility?_ Blair kept thinking as Chuck made his way down the nape of her neck...his favorite part.

Blair lost her train of thought as he fussed with the knot her haltered dress had. The only thing clinging to her privacy.

"Your not doing this to me again...I wont let you"Blair stated turning around to meet his watchful eyes

she tried to swallow, but he was just too close to her...she couldn't even think.

was she afraid?.....

chuck didn't let her disruptions bother what he was in for. he knew they would possibly never reconcile after this, which is why he wanted it, he wanted it with a passion he had never sensed before...love

before she knew it, she gave herself kissed intensely as if they had never kissed before. there was a sudden pressure on Blair's lips that she coulnt bear, tears came flowing down.

i dont want to get tooo descriptive sooooo yea................................

after such an unexpected night were they're bodies committed the crime of the humanly commen sin,( yea, i come from a strict religion! but it is no sin to me...) Blair Waldorf woke up as dawn braked in over the city. she found herself laying on her bed with sheets and sheets of blankets and no sight of chuck.

she cried all morning knowing he was gone. left before it was even 7:3o.

how could he?

A/N : WELL i wouldnt say its my best work but, if you would like the next chapter to come up soon, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! i really havent even started writting it but, i do have it outlined... xoxo

D


	3. When your gone

**/N ep 3 the readers will learn that all knowledge from season 1,2, and some of 3 are all part of the story, as in like, Scott is there , (they know he exist, not died in some strange accident)but, still in and Rufus are together. Blair and Chuck are together( Chuck is part of the " Van Der Bass/ Humphrey" clan, i know, you hate me ) like in season 3. Carter NEVER came back!!!!!!! and Serena did not spend such a WILD summer**

When your gone -

Saturday morning

As he sat there, he kept his mind only on Blair. how could he have done this? he broke her to pieces, she will never forgive him, he knew that well.

" This is your captain speaking, we'll be landing at LAX a little late.."

Chuck tuned out the pilots words, another hour of helplessness and feeling sorry . _Great_

But he wouldn't dare try to regret it. After all, he _was_ Chuck Bass

Monday Morning, Lodi, New Jersey

it had all come fast at her, got the news on Friday, spent the whole week end with Dan and now Monday morning, missing school for this, Alison's funeral.

" Come sit, the ceremonys beginig" Dan said pulling her arm

They sat in the very first row. jenny, Dan, Serena and Eric.

_Either ways, the worst is yet to come_... she kept thinking. And much worst ,she hadn't spoken to Blair since Friday .

" Dan, im gonna step out for a little bit alright?"

" sure."

Serena quietly stepped out as music started to closed the door behind her and sat in the waiting area outside of the private funeral room.

this was hard, this was so hard, she had to keep strong for Dan but, she was freaking out herself. how often do you get chased by some cold serial killer?

from the hall, Serena suddenly heard her mothers voice.

" well..... what is it.......if he did.......what!? and you hadn't told us before?"

she got up to find out what this was all about. Rufus and lily were discussing things with some private agent lily had hired, Mr .Redford. the door was open just a crack , Serena couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"well, if he killed some one else, i demand to know who, what if she was related to the case?"

" miss, I'm sure she wasn't, the girl was his teen-aged daugther, she was assumed dead when she turned 16 , which is when her father ran from jail and kidnapped her from new york"

" oh well thats just terrible, did anyone ever look into this case?" lily asked

"... miss, we are dealing with a bipolar diseased phycopath, we tried at first but failed do to his warnings..."

Lily stayed quiet for a long minute.

" well, how are we going to deal with his?"

Rufus asked

" Mr. Humphrey, you and the children are being placed in a relocation program..."

Serena gasped for air when she heard this. didn't that mean she wouldn't get to go back to Constance? what about Blair? and where would Lily stay?

Serena backed away, she didn't want to hear more. this was terrible. talk about cruel and unusual punishment...

Monday Morning, UES

Blair awoke to the sound of Dorota knocking on her door and cursing in Polish.

" Miss Blair! wake up or you will be late to school"

" But, I cant go!"

Dorota opened the door to find Blair sitting on her bed, tears starting to flood her eyes.

" Is it because ... Mr Chuck?."

Blair looked away from her and nodded as she sniffled." mr .chuck" had left without notice and since Serena went MIA on Blair, she had talked about it with Dorota. Where the hell was a best friend when you need her?

Dorota looked at her with sympathy.

" I let you stay, but don't tell your mother. Remember, if you miss anymore days, you will break the perfect attendance!"

Blair smiled

" Now, can I get you anything? "

" Yes, Pinkberry frozen yogurt please?"

A/N

I know, its late ( and kida sahort) but, at least its not beyond like a year or 3 months. This just took me a long time to process trough in words. btw, Nate and Tressa will appear in the next one,_ Untouched._I'll put up a link section for the songs if you want to hear them and, I know they re all kinda old but, I did write this in January...

D


End file.
